


Background Music

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Grantaire being irritating, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire has a cold, but doesn't let that stop him from being the most irritating person in the Cafe Musain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Music

Grantaire was known for his irreverence and continual interruptions of meetings of Les Amis de l’ABC, so when he caught a cold that rendered him unable to speak, Enjolras let out a private sigh of relief.

He sighed too soon, as it were.

Because Grantaire lounged himself across the bench of the cafe’s piano with a glittering smile in his eyes, utterly silent but surely plotting something.

As Enjolras began to speak, however, exhorting his fellows to seek out more support for the cause, music began to bubble up from behind him.

_Grantaire._

Grantaire stopped playing as Enjolras cut himself off. When Enjolras began again, so did Grantaire. A few bars in, Enjolras realized that the man was playing  _Le Marseillaise_  whenever Enjolras spoke.

Attempting to remain unruffled, Enjolras continued with his speech. Grantaire matched the speed and rhythm of his words almost perfectly, flowing from the into something else, something obviously improvised. It was distractingly good music, and, as Enjolras grew more impassioned in his speaking, Grantaire’s playing intensified in volume.

Soon, it became difficult for Enjolras to concentrate on what he was saying, and he stopped; so did Grantaire.

“Grantaire, either keep the playing to a manageable volume or desist entirely,” Enjolras said, not bothering to look over his shoulder at the man.

There was a loud, disgruntled-sounding series of notes in reply.

This was going to be a long meeting; of that, Enjolras was utterly certain.


End file.
